


SuperFlash - Stay With Me

by DCU999



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mostly mentions everyone, huge battle with mismatch of villains, implies character death, implies most characters present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCU999/pseuds/DCU999
Summary: Life was built up of moments. Moments that defined you. And on occasion, moments that changed your life forever. Barry was all too familiar with those life changing moments.Or...The moment that Barry thought he lost Kara for good..





	SuperFlash - Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short 3 part fic. It starts of in the midst of a huge fight, so just assume like the main villians kind of joined forces. The main viallins consisting of zoom, Rhea and Cadmus.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over the DC and CW characters used in this fan fiction.

Life was built up of moments. Moments that defined you. And on occasion, moments that changed your life forever. Barry was all too familiar with those life changing moments.

Watching his mother die and his father be falsely imprisoned, being taken in by Joe, becoming the flash when the particle accelerator exploded, meeting Kara and undeniably falling deeply in love and then watching his father die before his very eyes at the hands of zoom. It seems life caught up with him, the irony that these moments have come full circle wasn't lost on him. 

Loss was never something Barry dealt with well. But then again who does. It's gut wrenching, painful and one of life's worst experiences. Barry thought it impossible that the universe could be so cruel to take anything else or one away from him after taking away his mother and father. But of course he was wrong. This right here, there were no words for it. It's like time stopped, and you were watching in slow motion as the best part of you, the person you loved most in the world, was ripped from your life right in front of you, and you could do nothing but watch. 

He watched as the blade went through her heart, he watched as she fell to her knees, he watched as she gasped in pain, he watched as the blood poured from her chest, and he watched as she dropped to the floor, eyes slowly drooping shut. He watched his life, his everything, be taken from him and he could do nothing. He couldn't focus on the outraged cries from the heroes surrounding him, he couldn't hear their slurs and sobs and heart wrenching shouts. No, all he could see from his rapidly blurring vision were her once lively and colourful steel blue eyes slowly giving way to clouds of grey, tears like raindrops dripping from the corners of her eyes and skin that was once faintly dusted with the warm rouge of her blood, now sickly pale. Although it was her heart that was pierced, his did not fare any better. Pain slowly subsided into anger, pure unadulterated rage. 

He felt the speed force within, stronger than its ever been, electricity rippled through his veins, coursing though every inch of his body, his eyes flashed red dangerously. With everything in him he broke free of the tight grip holding him in place, feeling the electricity rippling of him in waves strike the foe that seconds ago had him pinned, the energy sending them tumbling to the ground. God he was angry, he never felt so unhinged. Using his newfound freedom he turned dangerously to Rhea, in a split second he had her by the throat pinned to the nearest wall, his right hand vibrating at a never before seen speed. No longer did he feel that heroic pull in him preventing him from taking any life. No. All he felt was hatred, hatred that these people came into his life and fought his friends and family. All he saw was karas eyes slowly lose that innocent child like sparkle he loved. With that last thought in mind, he plunged his vibrating hand into her heart, phasing through skin and bone. 

Her body fell limply to the floor. But he didn't take a moment to think about what he had done. He looked around the room and nothing had changed, Kara was still lying on the ground, zoom still above her looking down. Everyone else was still held captive, either by daxamites, zooms henchman, or Cadmus men. Alex's eyes had not moved an inch from where her sister lay, her face void of emotion, eyes cold as ice. But Barry could see the pain behind clouded in them, the heartache, because it mirrored his own. It mirrored everyone's in the room. Oliver, Thea, Sara, Maggie, Caitlin, cisco, Ray, and everyone else. 

Barry realised that nothing changed because the time from him breaking free of rheas hold and then killing her must have only been a second. Quickly gathering himself, he used this to his advantage. Speeding in and out between bodies and limbs, he managed to free everyone from their respective captors. 

"Kara" he heard Alex shout once time had caught up with his version of events. The DEO agent ran to her sisters limp body on the floor, and Barry wanted to do nothing more than follow her, take her body in his arms and run far away from this mess, a place where she would be her and it would just be them. But he knew he didn't have that luxury, he had to deal with the ongoing war if he ever wanted to keep her safe again. 

The hero's were once again battling for their lives now being free by Barry. Oliver had drawn his bow and released his arrows, many hurtling at unforgiving speeds towards zooms meta humans. They stupidly caught them thinking they had bested the emerald archer, only for them to blow up and render the enemies unconscious. 

Sara with her staff at the ready was going head to head with three Cadmus agents, blocking their attacks and sending various jabs of her own. Ray was facing off his own Cadmus enemies, shrinking so he could land on ones shoulder and then embiggen himself to deliver a fatal blow. 

The room was engulfed in chaos, heroes pitted against villains, and in the midst of all this Barry stood still watching in slow motion. He knew he had entered flash time, he knew he could help those around him, but all he could focus on was Kara. He ran to her side, causing Alex's eyes to glance up at him. 

"She's gone" she said faintly, tears streaming out of her eyes. "She's gone" she repeated, heart wrenching sobs now being released from her lips. "Barry I cant feel a pulse", she kept repeating and repeating as if the mere thought was unbelievable. Barry had blocked her out after a while, not wanting to believe her. 

This can't be he thought, this can't be the end. No there must be a way, Kara can't die!

Barry racked his brain trying to think of anything to help the limp body resting before him. He looked to Alex for any answers, but she was so far gone in grief he knew she would be helpless. 

'Think Barry, think!!' He berated himself. That's it of course! The sun!! Kara gets energy from the sun just like her cousin, kal-el, if there  was any hope, it rests with the sun. 

Barry looked towards the mass of bodies engaging in life or death combat, completely grateful to every single one of them. His eyes finally landed on Clark, the one person right now who can help, who can bring back the light Barry lost ever since he saw Kara be brought to her knees. He hated the irrational jealousy feeling flaring up inside him at the thought he wasn't good enough, that he couldn't be the one to help Kara because he was not powerful enough. Get a hold of yourself, he thought, this was not the time!.

Clark was currently engaged in a harrowing battle with zoom, both zipping in and out trying to best each other. Clark was one step behind zoom, just about but not fast enough to catch up with him, he used his heat vision to his advantage and zapped at just the right angle to catch zoom of his balance, causing him to tumble to the ground at unforgiving speed. 

Barry used this to his advantage and quickly ran towards Clark, exposing him to flash time. 

"What! What is going on, what is this Barry?!" Clark declared, utterly at a loss as to why everyone else remained still and him and Barry were the only ones moving. "Calm down Clark, we're in flash time" Barry uttered. "We're in what?".

"I'm moving so fast that everyone else  is remaining still, and by touching you I've also exposed you to the speed force"  Barry explained  hurriedly, not having any time to delve any further. "Clark, there's no time to explain, zoom will recover any second now, I need you to listen to me! Kara is slowly dieing, and I'll be damned if this is the end. Clark I know the sun will recharge her, and you're the only one who can get her there. I can't think of anything else, this has to work!" 

Clark looked at Barry, the desperate look in his eyes was heartbreaking, Clark too wanted noting more that his cousin being perfectly alright! 

"Barry you know I would, I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving Kara, but I can't breathe in space, neither of us can" Clark regretfully said.  "But that's just it" Barry exclaimed, "Kara was given a ring by Mon-el (and if Barry spoke his name with anything other than contempt this would be it), which allows her to breath in space! It's a legion ring, all you need to do is get one of those rings from brainy which allows you to do the same but you need to hurry!" 

Clark didn't waste a second, with that new revelation, he quickly released Barry's hold of him and all Barry saw was a gust of wind before Clark returned before him with a ring in his hand. Barry saw from the corner of his eye brainys confused expression as he realised what had just occurred and also zoom gathering to his feet. "Go" he shouted towards Clark, " I will buy you time".

Clark quickly gathered Kara in his arms, ignoring alex's shocked grief stricken face, and broke through the ceiling. He flew upwards at never before seen speed, hurtling towards the Milky Way and past earths exterior. He flew straight to the sun and remained suspended in its glow, feeling the enormous amount of energy flooding through him, but all the whilst looking down at Kara in his arms and seeing if there was any sign of improvement.


End file.
